


Revolution

by thorkiship18



Series: Drabbles Upon Drabbles! [48]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Brothers, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester Use Their Words, King of Hell Sam Winchester and Consort Dean Winchester, Knight of Hell Dean Winchester, M/M, Ruler of Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: The Angel-Demon War is finally over, and now there's a small problem: there's no current ruler of Hell to punish the souls of the wicked.That is until Sam Winchester decides to check in on things.





	Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> "There will be no new King of Hell!" -Sam Winchester, 14×01

"Um...come again?"

"We have decided that no one is better suited for the job than you, Samuel Winchester, your majesty."

Certainly, Sam did not imagine that this would be the outcome of the end of the Angel and Demon war: him being offered the actual throne of Hell. The war took away some friends and family of theirs like Castiel and Mom, but they still have each other and Jack. Even so, Sam is slightly wary about this.

He's tried his hardest to prevent any lowlife Demon with delusions of grandeur to snatch the unguarded throne. When Michael abducted Dean, Demons saw it as the best time to gain power, but they failed all because Sam was stronger than them.

And now, at the very end of it all, he's here, standing in Hell, and looking over the throne with his brother just as puzzled as he is. The random Demon that's speaking to him bows suddenly, holding up a jagged black crown seated on a red cushion.

"Is this necessary?" Sam questions. "I mean, Crowley didn't have to wear this."

"We assumed you'd like a change," the nameless Demon says. "Does this not suit you, your majesty?"

Dean chuckles. He's nervous. "He didn't agree to anything just yet. Slow your roll, okay?"

"Well..." Sam looks at the crown, then at the throne, then at Dean. "I could make some changes around here."

"What?"

"What?"

"No, _you_  what!"

Sam blinks, trying and failing to understand Dean's nonsense. "Okay, I have no idea what's going on anymore, but listen, isn't this technically what I've been destined to do?"

Dean just about objects, but Sam stops him.

"Yeah, that sounded different in my head. I meant to say that I was destined to be Lucifer's vessel, to wield unholy power and do battle against the First Michael. But maybe I could do some real good. Maybe I can help Hell return to its roots; punishing the wicked."

"Alright, if you give me some 'Make Hell Great Again' speech, I'm gonna lose it all over this throne room."

"Be straight with me," Sam starts, grabbing hold of Dean's shoulders. "Would you rather have some unknown tyrant on the throne with a hidden agenda, or would you rather have me sitting there, with you giving me proper guidance every step of the way?"

Dean is visibly stunned by the sudden offer. His eyes widen and his jaw goes slack for more than a few moments. Sam had rushed most of that out, just saying what came to mind. Still, it was all from the heart; he cheated. He knows Dean can't refuse when it comes to them. If Sam accepts this title, Dean will have no other option than to follow him.

But Sam wants to give him a choice.

And so, he makes it.

The elder Winchester brother sighs, shrugging off Sam's hands. "Crap, Sammy, why would you do that? You know we can't have some unknown trying to make big moves against humanity. Crowley was enough, God rest his soul.  Now I feel _obligated_  to say yes. I'd rather have you running this place than Demon #45."

Sam grins. "So, yes?"

Dean grumbles. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Just gotta go get Jack."

Sam cups Dean's neck, leaning in to press a small kiss to his forehead. A sign of brotherly affection with promises of more to come later on in private. Dean scampers off out of the room, going to see the Son of Satan. Sam is left alone in the throne room with the still kneeling Demon.

The underling laughs nervously, bowing his head again in respect. Sam shuffles towards the Demon, taking the crown from the cushion.

"You can stand up, I'm not going to strike you down."

"Y--yes, your majesty."

Sam shakes his head, eyes rolling up to the ceiling. "This is gonna take some getting used to. Just call me Sam."

"Yes...Sam."

The younger Winchester sighs, placing the crown on his head. It's a lot lighter than it looks. He walks up to the throne with the grace and poise of those who came before him. With a snap of his fingers, the unlit candles light up again, and his street clothes change into a solid black suit with the top two buttons open.

Sam finally seats himself on the throne, placing both arms on both sides. He crosses his legs as Dean comes back in accompanied by Jack. They both glance up at him with uneasy smiles. It's okay. Sam's nervous too. It will be tough going for awhile; many will attempt to challenge him. They'll fail.

He's way past becoming a Boy King.

He's a man now.


End file.
